


Waiting in the Wings

by belantana



Category: Life, Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belantana/pseuds/belantana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble meme response #5. Prompt from afiakate: Crews, the HomeSec, Twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting in the Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [@eljay](http://belantana.livejournal.com/50689.html#cutid2).

"So, it turns out there's more to being a celebrity cop than other cops buying you drinks," Crews says into his phone, over the organised chaos of backstage.

Reese doesn't reply. That's because it's Reese's voicemail, but he pretends to listen to something she's saying because all the people with cameras and cables and makeup and things are too busy to talk, and he's nervous.

Colbert's first guest is an English politician with odd smile. Crews watches the interview on the backstage screen, frowning in confusion.

"Hey Reese, what's Twitter?"

"Your message has reached the maximum limit," Reese's voicemail says.


End file.
